


Star Wars: The Last Mage

by Sietra2907



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Elves, Mages, Magic, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Ayla Orina is the last elf mage. She escapes Sondora with the help of Scarlet Fox, her protector, and Phoenix Marie, a human mage. Her former friend, Draco Magoma, become a dark elf and starts to take over the planet. As he does, Ayla, Scarlet, and Phoenix escape.Draco becomes more and more powerful each time he kills an elf mage. The darkness grows inside of him. The dark elf will stop at nothing until he gets Ayla's powers and takes over the Galaxy.Will Ayla be able to stop him? Can she save him?Find out in Star Wars: The Last Mage!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. 00.

On the planet Sondora, an evil had risen. Draco Magoma was that evil. He had grown power hungry and became a dark elf. The young elf had begun to take over the peaceful planet, stealing the magic from the elf mages. 

"Draco?" Ayla gasped in shock as she watches him drain the powers of Aqua Holana, her mentor. "Why?" 

Draco gave her and evil smile as he finished absorbing Aqua's powers, killing her. Mage's powers were connected to their life force. She to much and you'd die. The black haired boy looked at Ayla. "I am changing this planet. We will become strong and take over the Galaxy, and anyone who stands in my way will be killed." 

Ayla out her hands on her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "Why only attack the mages?" She forced out between her silent sobs. 

"You mages think you're so powerful. You look down on others and force your will on them." He declared. His blue and black flames flickered throughout the room.

"No we don't! Only the greedy, cruel ones do. Not every mage is like your father!" She froze when she realized what she had said. Mentioning Draco's father was a grave mistake. 

Draco snarled. "How dare you mention him! He disowned me for not being strong enough! He deserved to die!" He lunged at Ayla. 

"Ayla! Run!" Scarlet, Ayla's protector, yelled as her sword clashed with the bluish black sword that belonged to Draco. 

"Scarlet!" Ayla exclaimed with a smile. She noticed the urgent look and nodded. She turned and ran. Her cat, Lumi, had flown to her side and followed Ayla to the docks. 

At the docks, a ship was prepped and ready to fly. Phoenix Marie, a human mage and friend of Ayla, was waiting. Her cat, Axel, was floating next to her while she pushed a few buttons. "Ayla!" She exclaimed as the young mage ran onto the ship with Lumi following her. "Where is Scarlet?" 

Gasping for breath, Ayla sat down. "She's distracting Draco. Fly and she will catch up." Breathing heavily, Ayla buckled into her seat. 

Phoenix had an uneasy look on her face, but began to fly the ship. As she left the ground, Scarlet Fox came running out. Using her warrior training, she jumped and grabbed the ships door as it closed. She slipped in and threw a white cloak with purple outlines at Ayla. "We are leaving Sondora, and many species don't know we exist." 

Ayla groaned in protest but out on the cloak. Phoenix had jumped to hyperspace. Ayla and Scarlet watched in awe as they watched the blue glow of hyperspace. "Where are we going?" Ayla shyly asked, reverting to her shy demeanor. 

"I am thinking about Sorgan. We will be able to train without worrying about people seeing us. Sorgan is just a forrest planet." Phoenix explained as she put the ship in autopilot. 

Scarlet smiled, satisfied that they would be alone on the planet. She looked at Ayla. "Ayla, I can train you. I know I'm not a Mage so I can't fully train you, but I can train you with hand to hand combat, weapons, and other forms of fighting." 

Ayla smiled. "That's fine. I can practice my magic on my own." She looked at Phoenix. "We can all train together. Lumi and Axel can learn to transform into their human forms." 

Exactly! Lumi purred through the mind link. I could use some more practice. 

I love that idea! Axel meowed through the mind link. 

Phoenix smiled. "We are now exiting hyperspace. Hold on." The ship jerked forward when they exited hyperspace. The lush, green planet of Sorgan shown before them. "Welcome to Sorgan."

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Ayla stared in awe at the planet as Phoenix entered its atmosphere. Phoenix curled around the forest and landed in a clearing. Ayla beamed as she stared at the forest and it's beauty. "I can't wait to get started!" 

Scarlet sighed. "You'll have to wait, because first we need to build a shelter." Ayla faltered slightly. "Or we don't." Scarlet noticed a small cabin on the far side of the clearing. 

"This is my home." Phoenix explained. "I practice my magic here. Plus, I built this place with my brother." She opened the door of the ship. "Go make yourselves at home. I know a marketplace not to far from here. I'll get some food." 

Scarlet nodded while Ayla exited the ship and scanned the clearing, taking in her surroundings. "I can't wait to start my training!" 

"Soon." Scarlet promised. "Soon." 

"Then once I'm strong enough I'll go back and stop Draco, saving the Galaxy." 

Ayla and Lumi are based off of Emilia from RE: Zero  
Scarlet Fox is based off of Erza Scarlet  
Phoenix Marie and Axel are based off of Megumin and her bat-cat thing.  
Draco has black hair with blue highlights. He wears black pants and a black shirt with a black coat.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to criticism. If you think you can help me write this book better, please comment saying what I can change.

Ayla jumped from tree to tree as the sounds of blasters bolts got louder. Scarlet and Phoenix were also hidden in the trees. The war had finally gotten to Sorgan. 

"Ayla!" Ayla checked her comm. "Stay hidden and put of the battle. We can't risk you dying." Scarlet's voice rang out from the device. 

"I know." Ayla responded annoyed. "I will stay hidden and won't interfere. They don't need to know we exist. I got it." She hang up and perched on the branch. 

Lumi suddenly appeared next to Ayla in her human form. She wore a white and blue shirt with a white and blue skirt. Her boots her white with blue soles. Her sapphire eyes stared at the forest floor. "Hi, Ayla." She greeted. 

Ayla smiled at Lumi. "Hello. How is the battle going?" Ayla was fighting not to interfere. She felt like she needed to help. 

"Not good. They droids are killing the clones and they have a weapon that produces a huge energy blast that kills many clones, yet the droids aren't harmed." Lumi reported. 

Ayla sighed. "I know I shouldn't interfere, but I can't help but feel bad. Clones are dying. I feel like I can help." 

Lumi looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't! You could get shot, killed, or worse. Every side looses some battles." 

Ayla closed her eyes. "I know but how can we just sit here idle while clones, Jedi, and innocents die?" She asked her friend with a sad voice.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Lumi responded, looking out into the forrest. Her ears perked up. She could hear metal moving and blaster shots coming closer. "Droids are coming. We need to go."

Ayla poked at Lumi. "Go. I'll circle around and meet up back at the cave." The cave was a secret bunker for emergencies like this. 

Lumi gave her a look of disbelief, but left anyways leaving Ayla alone watching the chaos going on below her. A blaster blog nearly hits her, so Ayla moved back closer to the trunk of the tree. It was to risky to move and get spotted. 

"Sir!" She heard a clone with gold painted armor yell. She noticed another clone with gold armor holding his knee in pain as it was shot. 

"We need to go!" A clone with a blue handprint on his chest yelled. "The seppies are reloading the weapon!"

Ayla watched as the clones retreated. However, two remained. The one shot in the knee and another with jaig eyes on his helmet. She gasped when she saw the weapon aiming at them. They were going to die!

"Looks like our last battle, Rex." The one who was shot murmured. 

Rex sighed. "It was nice serving under General Skywalker. Cody, it was nice to fight alongside you." Cody tried to smile, but the pain in his knee was overwhelming. 

As the droids fired the weapon, Ayla jumped down and used her mage powers to make a crystal shield. Determined, she held her arms out and held the shield. The ball of energy hit the shield and the crystals cracked slightly. 

"What the kriff?" Rex and Cody stated in awe at the crystal shield surrounding them. 

As the energy disappeared, Ayla was breathing heavily. Her eyes widened as the weapon recharged. She didn't have enough energy to make another shield. Suddenly the weapon exploded. "What did we tell you!?" Phoenix snapped as she stepped out from behind the weapon, staff in hand. 

Ayla froze. She was officially dead. "Not to get involved..." 

"And what did you do!?" 

"I got involved." Ayla responded nervously. "But I wasn't about to let them die!" 

Phoenix sighed and shook her head. "Of course you'd do this. For the record, Scarlet is going to kill you." Phoenix looked at Rex and Cody. "He needs medical attention," she looked at Ayla, "or your help." 

"Here?" Ayla asked. 

"No. We'll take them back to base. You can heal them better there." Phoenix replied. 

Rex gave them a look of distrust. "Why should we trust you?" 

Cody looked at them with a pained expression. "They saved us, Rex." He groaned in pain. "Let them help us." 

(*******) 

Lumi and Axel had teleported the group to their secret base under the cabin. Ayla and Rex immediately helped Cody into the medical table. The commander winced and bit down on his lip to stop a noise of pain. 

Ayla looked at him. "You'll be fine. However, this will be a little painful. The healing process will hurt at first but the pain will become a warm feeling." 

Cody groaned. "I'll take that chance." 

Ayla gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine. It will be sore afterwards, but it will go away in a few hours." She put her hands on the bleeding wound and her hands began to glow a soft teal. Cody winced as could feel the bone move and heal. Slowly the pain became a warm feeling just as Ayla had said. Soon the mage lifted her hands. "Its done. You need to rest. if you get up to soon, the wound will reopen itself." 

Cody nodded. "I understand."

"What about the Generals?" Rex asked. "They probably think we're dead." Rex looked at his broken communicator. 

"AYLA ORINA!" A yell echoed throughout the small base. Scarlet Fox stormed into the room with rage plastered on her face. "What did I tell you about getting involved!?" 

Ayla flinched and squeaked. "W-well, umm... I couldn't let them die!" She said with confidence in her voice. "I've already seen so many die. I couldn't watch these men die!" The young elf mage glared at Scarlet. "Please understand." 

Scarlet looked at the clones and back to Ayla. The warrior sighed. She had noticed the clone's injured knee. "I suppose I understand. Just you could have gotten killed." 

"But I didn't!" Ayla shot back. "I think we should help them. My powers could help them. I sick of hiding!" 

Scarlet's eye widened. "But Draco!" 

"I know, but I can take care of myself. Sure, I still need some more practice, but I'm ready to face what the galaxy throws at me." Ayla stood tall and stared back at Scarlet with a determined look. "Please." 

Scarlet sighed. "Fine. We'll help them.. If they try to hurt you in any way, I'll personally make their deaths slow and painful." Scarlet glared at Rex and Cody, who glared back. 

Ayla smiled. "Thank you! I won't let you down!" 

How did you enjoy the official chapter one? I hope you all enjoyed it. 

i know I already addressed this,but thank you to 

for the cover. Please check out her graphics shop! 

Vote

Comment 

Follow!

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	3. 02.

Ahsoka had tears in her eyes. Rex and Cody hadn't made it back. She had seen the weapon used. No one could've survived it. The young togruta had forced herself to not cry. Rex had been her best friend, lover even. and now he was gone. He had been written as killed in action. So had Cody. Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken their deaths hard. 

"Commander?" Ahsoka looked and saw Fives. "Are you okay?" 

Ahsoka scoffed. "Do I look okay?" She looked down at her hands. If only she had been fast enough Rex would still be there. 

Fives sat down next to her. "i understand. I miss him too. At Rishi, he had helped us take back the station. My entire squad, except Echo, where killed. We were all close. If you want to talk any of us would be willing. All of us have lost someone in this war." Fives tried to reassure the distraught padawan. 

Ahsoka looked at him, trying to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Thanks," she looked down, "but I just want to be alone right now." 

"I understand." fives stood up. "Like I said commander, we would be willing to help you." Fives left the room and Ahsoka to her thoughts. 

(******)

Ayla yawned as she woke up. She had kept an eye on Cody and Rex as they had fallen asleep a few hours prior. Phoenix and Scarlet were trying to find the Republic base. Cody had rested long enough so he could walk and go back to the Republic army. Lumi and Axel were in their cat forms and were curled up by Cody and Rex, sound asleep. 

"Cody?" She whispered. The mage got out of the chair and looked at the sleeping clones. Rex had his head on Cody's shoulder and Cody had his head resting on Rex's head. Ayla grabbed her holopad and quickly took a picture. "Blackmail." She whispered. 

"Are you done?" Ayla spun around and saw Scarlet smirking at her. The red haired warrior smiled at the sleeping clones. "Phoenix located the base. We must be quick. They seem to be leaving soon. I overheard them saying something about retreating until reinforcements arrive. They are looking for a Separatist base here on Sorgan." 

Ayla nodded. "Is Phoenix looking for the base?" 

"She already knows where it is. She said with our combined powers and skill sets we could destroy the base. However, I think we should wait until the Republic reinforcements arrive." Scarlet explained. 

"Right. We could show the reinforcements where the base is and help them destroy it!" Ayla exclaimed. "That's a great idea!" 

"What is a good idea?" Cody asked groggily. He had just woken up. The clone commander yawned and shook Rex awake. 

Ayla relayed the plan to Cody and Rex. "This also gives you more time to rest. You can walk,but it's still risky. YOu need a few more hours of rest. Are you okay with this?" 

Rex sighed. "If that is what needs to happen. i just hope the jedi can make it through this." 

Cody groaned. "You said sore. I didn't expect it to be this sore." He leaned back. "I don't like this. Though, General Plo Koon is close. He will most likely be their reinforcements." 

Ayla looked at him. "If you want, I can try to suppress the pain." 

"I've been through worse. I can handle a sore leg." Cody slowly moved to get up, but Ayla stopped him. "You still need rest. In a few hours, you can move. Don't make me sedate you." She glared at him. 

Rex chuckled. "You''d make a good medic." 

"Well my powers are mostly defensive, but if I practice enough I can be use them for an offensive attack." She made a crystal that was shaped like the republic symbol. "I can also create crystals which I use for shields or attacks." 

"That's unlike anything I've ever seen." Cody remarked. "I've been meaning to ask you, What are you?" Cody had a confused look on his face.

"Well, I am an elf mage." She gestured to her pointy ears. "I am more of a white mage. That means I can heal better than any other type of mage. Phoenix is a human mage. She practices the magic of fire. Scarlet is my protector. She is a warrior elf. She does have a small amount of power. This power allows her to summon any weapon and change armors instantly." Ayla explained to them. 

"Where are you from?" Rex asked.

Ayla tensed and didn't answer. She looked down and clenched her fists. "I don't like talking about it. It still hurts." 

Rex got the hint and didn't ask any more questions. Cody looked the Lumi and Axel. "What are they?" Lumi was a white hat with blue eyes, who could float. Axel was black with red eyes and hand two small bat wings. 

"Axel and Lumi are meif'was. They have teleportation and flight powers. They also have a human form, which you saw earlier when you were teleported here." Ayla petted Lumi and the cat purred. 

Phoenix burst into the room. "The reinforcements are here. Get ready. We are leaving shortly." The fire user left in a hurry after grabbing her staff and hat. 

Ayla smiled. "Let's go." Rex helped Cody up and the mage handed them their helmets. Ayla grabbed her white cloak and put it on. "We should hurry." The trio, Lumi, and Axel left the room and followed Phoenix. 

(******)

Ahsoka watched as Jedi Master Plo Koon walked over to them with Commander Wolffe at his side. "Have you located the base?" 

"No, Master." Anakin responded. "We haven't. We've taken heavy casualties. Including Captain Rex and Commander Cody." Ahsoka flinched at the mention of Rex. 

Wolffe tensed and Plo Koon sighed. "I am sorry for your loss. However, we must take this base." The keldor followed Obi-Wan inside. 

Anakin and Ahsoka waited. "Snips, I know its hard. You have to get in the game." Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sir! You have to see this!" Tup yelled from the entrance of the base. 

Anakin and Ahsoka came running up. "What is...it?" Both jedi saw Rex and Cody,who was limping,at the gate of the base. Ayla, Scarlet, and Phoenix were behind them. Lumi and Axel were in cat from and were flying next to them. 

"Cody. Rex. You're alive!" Ahsoka ran up and hugged them. "Everyone thinks you're dead." 

Anakin glanced at the women. "Who are you supposed to be?" 

What's this? Two updates in one day!? How are you enjoying the book so far? You can request anything you want to see in the book I do have a story line planned out, but i would like to know what you guys want to see. 

Vote

Comment

Follow

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	4. 03.

Ayla looked the the Jedi who asked her who she was. The mage pulled her hood down with her hair covering her ears. Scarlet stepped forward. "I am Scarlet Fox. This is Phoenix Marie and Ayla Orina." The red haired warrior stood tall and gave the Jedi a distrusting look. 

"Well, Scarlet," Anakin began. "What are you doing here?" The young knight did not trust the warrior or the mages. He folded his arms and waited for an answer. 

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "We live here. Who are you?" 

Anakin glared at her. "I am Anakin Skywalker. This is my padawan Ahsoka Tano." Anakin introduced the teenage togruta. "Why are you here?" 

Ayla could feel Scarlet's annoyance grow. The young mage stepped in. "We came because I saved Cody and Rex." 

"You did?" Ahsoka asked. "Is that why he is walking? Kix told me he saw Cody get shot in the knee. You don't just walk after getting shot in the knee." 

Ayla tensed slightly. "I healed him." She looked at Scarlet, who was glaring at Anakin. 

"How?" Ahsoka asked, her distrust growing. 

Before Ayla could respond, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon walked out of the control room. "What is going.....on?" Obi-Wan stared at Cody, who was leaning on Rex for support. "Cody?" 

Cody looked up. "General." 

"How are you alive? We saw the explosion." The Jedi Master was extremely confused. 

"Can we discuss this later? We need to find the Separatist base and destroy it before it is to late." Plo Koon interjected. "We are losing time." 

"Of course, Master." Anakin responded. "What will we do with our, er, guests?" 

Obi-Wan and Plo Koon looked at the trio. "Are they locals?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Yes,we are." Phoenix spoke up. "We have a cabin a few miles away. I was looking around earlier and found the base you are looking for. It wasn't that hard." Phoenix added when she saw their faces of shock. "I've been here for a year now and a giant metal base in the middle of the forest sticks out like a sore thumb." 

"Can you take us there?" Plo Koon asked. 

"Of course I can." Phoenix responded with a smirk. "I know this forest like the back of my hand."

"Rex, are you up to scrapping from droids?" Anakin asked his captain. Though he didn't show it, Anakin was ecstatic that Rex and Cody were alive. He was confused,much like everyone else, how Ayla had healed Cody. 'Was she force sensitive and the Jedi never found her?' He asked himself. 

"I've been waiting to here you say that, Sir." Rex smiled from under his helmet. 

"We would like to help with infiltrating this base." Scarlet said, but it was more of a demand. "We know where it is and we can fight." 

"I don't see any blasters." Ahsoka commented. 

"We don't need blasters." Scarlet shot back. "I've had years of experience. We can handle this." The warrior glared once more at Anakin and this time she also glared at Ahsoka. 

"What she is trying to say is we'd love to help, but without blasters. Blasters are extremely uncivilized." Ayla jumped in. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I think we should bring them along." 

Scarlet smiled when Anakin begrudgingly let them join the infiltration teams. "Ayla can stay with the medics and help them." 

"Is she even a trained medic?" Anakin gazed at Ayla, who looked down.

"Sir, she healed me. I think it would be wise for her to come along." Cody advised. He was grateful she had healed him. If she didn't, he would've been sent back to Kamino to be destroyed.

"Fine. Lead the way, Phoenix." Anakin gazed at the human girl. Something was off about them and he was going to find out what. 

(******)

Phoenix led the squads through the thick brush of the forest floor. It was too thick for the republic's walkers, so it was just the Jedi and the clones. Phoenix stopped suddenly. "We are here. The base is just down at the bottom of the ravine. It is steep so be careful on the way down." 

Ahsoka moved up next to Phoenix. The togruta had binoculars. She looked down at the base and saw droid sentries close to long range guns. "There are at least 6 droid sentries with long range guns. We are sitting womp rats up here." 

The fire mage smirked. "Leave that to me." Phoenix got down and crawled to the edge of the ravine. She used her staff to make a ball of fire. After six were made,she threw them at each gun. The balls of flames hit their targets. 

The Jedi and clones watched in awe. Anakin shook his head. "Let's move before they notice." Anakin jumped down and Ahsoka followed. Rex and his men grappled their way down. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon had taken the north and south sides. Anakin took the west,leaving the east for Scarlet and Phoenix.

The warrior and fire mage jumped and slid down the ravine. Scarlet's eyes widened when she saw the amount of droids waiting for them. She summoned her twin blades. Phoenix smirked. "Finally a challenge." She made a fire sword and began to fight with it. Her staff was safely hidden behind her. 

"Pick up the pace! We need to hurry up if we are to help the Jedi." Scarlet ordered. "Not that I want to." She murmured to herself. 

"Don't be like that." Phoenix said as she slashed a few droids. "They are just stressed with being at war and all the responsibility that comes with it."She chuckled. "You and Anakin have more in common than you think." 

Scarlet scowled. "I am nothing like that arrogant fool!" Phoenix rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

(******)

"You finally made it." Anakin smirked. 

Scarlet glared at him. "You had a whole squad. It was just Phoenix and me. You should have expected us to be late." She and Phoenix looked pretty beat up and tired. Both had a few scratches and a few blaster marks from getting shot. 

"You need help." Ahsoka gasped. "How are you not in pain?" 

"I've survived worse." Scarlet looked at the control room. "Are you here to plant the bombs?" 

"Yup." Ahsoka responded. 

"Well?Get on with it." Phoenix helped Ahsoka plant the bombs and start the timers. "All Set!" 

"Let's get out of here." Anakin ordered and he began to run out with Ahsoka trailing behind him. Scarlet and Phoenix shared a look, but they followed. When the group got outside, they were surrounded by droids. 

"The bombs will be going off soon. How will we get out of this?" Ahsoka asked as she hide for cover. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon were also running for cover. 

"We're trapped!" Obi-Wan yelled. 

Anakin and Scarlet glared at the droids. "We are making it out of here." They said in unison. Both warrior leaped out into battle, slashing and deflecting shots. Suddenly teal crystals destroyed the droids. 

Ayla smiled from the top of the ravine. She was on her hands and knees breathing heavily. She weakly waved. "Ayla!" Phoenix exclaimed. 

Scarlet smirked. "Let's go! The bombs will go off any minute now!" 

The group smiled with satisfaction as the base blew up. The clones had retreated into the forest and the Jedi shielded their eyes from the brilliant flames. Ahsoka,Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon turned to follow the clones back to the camp. Phoenix helped Ayla follow the republic forces.

"We did it." Scarlet and Anakin grinned. 

How did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. If you have any suggestions for this book comment them. I might use them if they fit in with the story line. Have a wonderful day!

Vote

Comment

Follow.

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	5. 04.

Ayla yawned as they got back to the Republic camp. making all those crystals and at their size was tiring for the young elf. She didn't have to heal any clones because Kix had told her to stay at the top of the ravine for safety. Phoenix had helped her get back to the camp. 

"That was impressive." Obi-Wan complimented. 

"Indeed." Plo Koon agreed. 

"What was that?" Anakin asked her. "The crystals?" 

Ayla glanced at them, to tired to answer. Phoenix smiled at them. "We can explain later, but now we need rest. This was the first time we've had to use our powers this much." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Would you like to come with us to Coruscant? You can explain everything to the council there." The Jedi offered them a room to themselves on the journey back. 

Scarlet sighed and look at Ayla, who nodded. "I guess we could. Sorgan can only offer so much. We will go with you." She looked back to Ayla. "Besides, it was only a matter of time." She whispered to herself.

Obi-Wan had Waxer and Boil show them their temporary rooms. "Ayla,is it?"

Ayla look up at them. "Yes?" 

"Thank you for saving our Commander." Waxer thanked her and Boil nodded his head in agreement. "He's saved so many of us. If a clone deserves a second chance, it's Cody." 

"It was my pleasure." Ayla told them. "I couldn't watch them die." Ayla sighs. "Like I did at home." She murmured. 

"What was that?" Boil asked. 

"Nothing!" Ayla responded quickly. Maybe to quickly. "I just need some rest." She shut the door when the two clones left the room. Phoenix and Scarlet were already sleeping on their bunks. Axel and Lumi were curled up on her own bed. Ayla rolled her eyes and laid down to sleep. She pulled the covers over her body and turned out the light. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

(******)

Ayla woke with a start. Sweat rolled down her face. She breathed heavily and shook her head. "It's not real. You're safe." She muttered as she tried to calm her nerves. 

"Huh?" Scarlet yawned. "Are we there yet?" 

"No. We'll be there in a few more hours. You can go back to sleep." Ayla told Scarlet.

The warrior nodded, rolled over, and went back to her sleep. Ayla waited until she was fully asleep before slipping on her clothes and leaving the room. She silently walked down the ships halls, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone. 

"Ayla?" The girl jumped and spun around to see Ahsoka. "Is something wrong?" 

"Oh, no. I just couldn't sleep." Ayla lied,hoping Ahsoka would buy it. "I'm just looking for a place to practice." 

Ahsoka bought it and smiled. "I was also heading for the training room. I can take you there." The togruta didn't wait for her to respond and started ushering her to the training room. 

"Thank you." Ayla smiled when both girls entered the spacious room. 

"You're welcome." Ahsoka walked over to the training droids. "I come here to practice my lightsaber combat. What are you going to practice?" Ahsoka hadn't seen her bring any weapons. "Hand to hand combat?" She guessed. 

"No. I want to practice my powers. I need to get better at using them. I feel so useless because after I use a small amount I feel drained. I need to get stronger." Ayla explained to Ahsoka. 

"I understand. If I may, what are you?" Ahsoka asked. 

"Everything will be explained when we talk with your council." Ayla responded. "I promise." 

Ahsoka didn't ask anything more on the subject. She ended up sitting down and started to watch Ayla practice making crystals. "Can you make shapes with your crystals?" Ahsoka called out.

"Yes, I can." Ayla responded. 

"Why not trying to make swords out of them? I can help you use them." Ahsoka offered. 

Ayla smiled. "That's a wonderful idea!" She closed her eyes and focus on making twin blades with her crystals. When she opened them, two twin swords were in her hands. She felt slightly tired, but she pushed it away. 

Ahsoka walked over. "I can help you use them. I can also help you with hand to hand combat. We have about 4 hours until we reach Coruscant." 

Ayla gave a small smile. "Thank you." 

(******)

"Ahsoka?" Ayla asked as she gulped down her water. 

"Yeah?" Ahsoka looked at her. 

"Thank you." Ahsoka smiled. "I really appreciated your help." Ayla stood up as the ship shook and stopped. 

"Looks like we are here." Ahsoka commented. 

Ayla followed Ahsoka to the control room. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Scarlet were waiting for them. "Where were you?" Scarlet snapped. 

"I am training with Ahsoka." Ayla responded with a small, nervous smile. 

Scarlet sighed. "Have you seen the view?"

"No." 

Anakin smile. "Well, kid. Welcome to Coruscant." Ayla followed the group at they left the ship. Ayla stared at awe of the planet. She could see the Senate Building and the Jedi temple. "How is it?" 

"It's amazing!" Ayla exclaimed as she looked around. "I've never seen so many buildings or species together." 

"It is something." Scarlet agreed. Phoenix nodded. "I agree." 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Well, we need to stop at the Senate Building. Would you like to come with us?" 

"Yes!" Ayla grinned. 

Scarlet sighed. "I guess we could. We are going to the Temple next, right?" 

"Of course. You can go with Cody and Rex if you want. Ayla will be safe with us." Obi-Wan offered, 

"Sure." Phoenix smiled. "I'll take Lumi and Axel." She started to follow the clones toward the Jedi Temple.

Scarlet shook her head. "I'll stay with Ayla. Where she goes, I go." The warrior stepped closer to Ayla. 

Anakin rolled her eyes. 'Follow us then" 

Ayla and Scarlet followed the Jedi towards the Senate Building. Ayla looked around in awe at the beauty of the upper levels. When they arrived at the building, Ayla began to shiver. It suddenly got cold. Her eyes widened and she froze. 

"My dream." The mage felt the darkness creep up around her. 

"No."

No regrets. I will update in a few days. I hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day. 

Vote

Comment

Follow

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	6. 05.

"No." Ayla whispered to herself.She could feel the darkness and cold creep up around her as she entered the building, following Anakin and Obi-Wan. She tried to control her shivering and her rising fear. 

"You okay?" Scarlet asked. 

Ayla jumped. "Um, yeah. I'm good. Just a little cold." She lied through her teeth. She couldn't tell anyone what was happening . Ayla didn't want to show weakness in front of the Jedi and Scarlet. She wanted to prove she was strong. 

"Alright. Let me know if you need my help." Scarlet grinned at her. "It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is." Ayla pulled her cloak closer to her shivering body. It was so cold. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to them. "You have to stay out here. We won't be long." 

"All right." Scarlet nodded. "We'll be here." The red headed warrior smiled and looked around. 

Ayla felt like she was suffocating. "I'll be back in a moment. I need a minute." Scarlet gave her a concerned look but let her go. Ayla turned the corner and looked through the cracked door to see the Chancellor. The darkness grew when she looked at him. 

"Are you lost?" The mage spun around to see a clone. 

"N-no. I-I'm fine." She shivered. She started to walk around the corner and collapsed. The pain, cold,and darkness were swallowing her. She felt like she was dying. Blood ran from her mouth. Pain was coursing through her body. Every breath hurt. "What is happening?" She whispered to herself. She hunched over and put her hand on her mouth. She threw up blood. 

"Miss? Call a medic!" A voice called out, but Ayla didn't hear them. Her vision was fading and soon she saw only black. 

(******)

Scarlet ran down the hall after the medic. "What's wrong?" 

The clone looked at her. "Someone passed out and they're fading fast." He turned to hall and Scarlet froze. Ayla was on the floor, blood trickling from her mouth. She was barely breathing. "We need to get her to the med bay ASAP! This is bad." The clone ordered the shinies. 

"Ayla." Scarlet gasped and covered her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes. "NO, What happened?" 

"We don't know." A clone in red and white armor told her. "Commander Fox, should we inform the Jedi?" A shiny asked the commander.

"Yes. Take her with you." Fox ordered and turned back to the medic. "How is she, Kal?" He asked the medic.

"I can't treat her here. The closest medical center is the Jedi Temple. They can help her more there than I can here." He informed the commander. 

Scarlet gasped. "Ma'am, you need to follow me." The shiny told her. Scarlet though about fighting and staying, but chose to follow the clone to get the Jedi.

"I'm coming." She whispered and ran after the shiny. 

Once they got to the room the door was locked. "It's locked." The shiny said in despair. "We can't get in." 

"Screw this. Stand back." Scarlet kicked the door open as hard as she could. The door broke off its hinges, startling the Senate meeting. 

"What are you doing!?" Anakin snapped at Scarlet, who was angry and close to breaking down in tears. 

"We need to get to the Temple. Now." She growled through gritted teeth. 

"What is wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. He could sense she was in distress. 

"It's Ayla. She's dying." She managed before tears fell from her eyes. "She needs to get to the temple ASAP." Scarlet stared at the Jedi,ignoring the shocked gasps of the Senate. 

"Who are you?" The Chancellor asked. "Why did you disrupt this meeting?" 

"My name is Scarlet Fox and my friend is dying!" She snapped."She'll die if she doesn't get to the Jedi Temple." The warrior clenched her fists. "I don't care if I have to drag her there myself. I need the Jedi's help." 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in alarm. "We will take her to the temple." He turned to the Chancellor. "We will continue this later." He and Anakin quickly came down and ran after Scarlet, who dashed back to Ayla. 

"Fox! What happened?" Anakin asked the commander. 

"We don't know. I found her hunched down and throwing up blood. She was shaking and was freezing. When I tried to talk to her, she passed out. Kal is with her now. There's not much time left." He informed the Jedi. 

"This is bad. What could have caused this?" Anakin asked. 

"That's what we don't know. We scanned the building. Nothing seemed out of order. No poisons were found airborne or in any liquids." Fox showed them diagnostics. 

"We will worry about this later. First we need to help Ayla." Obi-Wan said. He look at Fox. "Keep looking." 

"Yes Sir!" Fox saluted and left them. 

Scarlet and Thorn had Ayla on a stretcher.She was extremely pale and cold. "We must hurry. Come on." Obi-Wan told them. They put her on a ship and flew towards the temple.

(******)

"How is she?" Scarlet asked the Healer. 

"She's lucky she's alive. You brought her just in time. A few minutes later and she would've died." The healer shook her head."I have no idea what caused this. Maybe she can explain when she wakes up." 

"I should've noticed. She was cold when we entered the Senate Building." Scarlet sat down and huffed. "If only I stayed next to her." 

"It's not your fault." Anakin tried to comfort her. "She's strong. She'll make it."

"She has to. If she doesn't, the galaxy is doomed." She murmured. 

"What?" Anakin asked in alarm. 

"I can explain everything, but right now, I need Ayla to wake up." Scarlet entered the room and saw Ayla laying on the medical table with another clone with tattoos on his head. "Who are you?" 

"I am Kix .Medic of the 501st Torrent Company." He told her. "She should be fine. All she needs is bed rest." The clone walked over to the door. "You should get some rest too." 

Scarlet ignored him and sat next to Ayla. "I heard what happened! IS she okay!?" Phoenix burst into the room.

"I don't know." Scarlet said as more tears fell from her eyes. Phoenix gasped and sat next to Scarlet. "She has to make it! If not, we all will die!" 

"I know that!" Scarlet snapped. 

"We can only wait and hope." 

"Pray and hope." Phoenix echoed.

Two updates in one day!? Amazing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a wonderful day!

Vote

Comment

Follow!

Bye.  
~Sietra2907


	7. 06.

Ayla groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The bright light seemed to burn her eyes, so she closed them quickly. As she adjusted to the light, she felt a hand squeeze hers. "You're okay!" Scarlet exclaimed. 

"What happened?" Ayla groggily asked. 

"You passed out and nearly died in the Senate building!" Scarlet hugged Ayla with tears streaming from her eyes. "I though I lost you." 

Ayla looked at Scarlet. The woman looked terrible. Her hair was all messy, tear stains were on her cheeks, and she looked like she was half asleep. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." 

"Three days!?" Ayla echoed, or more like screeched. She softened when she looked at Scarlet. "Were you here the whole time?" Scarlet nodded and Ayla softly smiled. "Thank you." She looked at her hands. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Scarlet looked at Ayla's face. 

"For almost dying. For lying to you." Ayla had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." 

"Hey," Scarlet softly stated, "It's fine. I forgive you. I was so scared when Fox found you. I thought you were going to die. It made me realize how important you are to me." Scarlet pulled her in for another hug.

"I see Ayla is awake." Obi-Wan commented as he and Anakin walked in. "How are you feeling, Kid?" Anakin asked. 

Ayla weakly smiled. "Like I almost died." 

Anakin smiled. "Very funny, kid. When you feel better, Fox and the Council want to know what happened. Thorn wants to ask you some questions now if that's okay with you." The jedi knight was glad that Ayla was awake and seemingly fine

"That's fine." Ayla looked at him. "Could we be alone for this?" 

"What!?" Scarlet tried to protest but went silent when Ayla gave her a pleading look. The warrior sighed. "Fine, but I will be with you for the Council meeting." 

"That's fine." Ayla responded and watched them leave the room. A clone walked in after Scarlet and the Jedi had left. "I'm guessing you're Thorn?" 

The clone smiled at her. "Yes, I am Commander Thorn. I helped bring you here." 

"I will forever be grateful for that." Ayla grinned at Thorn. 

"Can you remember anything that would help us understand what happened?" thorn looked genuinely concerned. "We've found no traces of poisons." 

Ayla tensed. She knew what happened, but she couldn't tell Thorn. She had to tell the Council first. She couldn't risk trusting him and him betraying her by telling the Chancellor. She took a deep breath and looked Thorn in the eye. "I'm sorry. The last thing I remember was throwing up blood." She faked a sympathetic smile and prayed Thorn would buy her lies.

Thankfully for her, Thorn stood up. "I understand. I will ask more questions later. I hope you can remember what happened." He left the room and left Ayla alone in the silence. 

(******)

A few days had passed and Ayla was free to leave the medical center in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan had told her the Council wanted to talk to her about the Senate incident. Scarlet, Anakin, and Ahsoka were escorting her to the Council chambers. 

"Don't be intimidated by Mace Windu. He might seem tough and uncaring, but deep inside he is compassionate." Ahsoka told Ayla, trying to calm her nerves.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Ayla smiled and followed them into the chamber. 

"I assume you are Ayla?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked the young girl.

"Yes, I am." Ayla responded, pushing away her anxieties. "You wanted to speak with me?" 

"Yes. Wondering what happened to you we were." Yoda spoke to her. "Confusing, this is." 

Ayla took a deep breath. "You are all probably wondering what I am and where I am from." She looked at Scarlet, who nodded. "My name is Ayla Orina and I am from the planet of Sondora." She told the council. 

"That's impossible!" Shaak Ti exclaimed. "Sondora is a myth. The inhabitants as legends." 

"I am telling you the truth." She moved her hair to reveal her pointed ears. "I am an elf." She made crystals in her hands. "I am the last Natural born Elf Mage."

Shocked gasps were heard throughout the room. "The legends are true!" Adi Gallia stared at Ayla. "Why are you here?" 

"How did I not notice?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself. He had seen her in action. "It all makes since now." 

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at Ayla. "I am here because of a Dark elf named Draco Magoma." Her voice was thick with emotion. "He took over and killed any mage or warrior who opposed him. Scarlet saved me and became my protector." She looked down. "How did you not sense it?" 

"Sense what?" Mace Windu asked as he scanned the girl, judging her. 

"The darkness. How could you not feel to cold?" She looked at each member. "It was so cold and dark at the Senate building." She tensed. "I knew what would happen if I entered the building, but I still did." 

"What?" Scarlet asked in shock. "You knew? How?" 

Ayla looked down. "When we were on our way here I had a dream,but it felt so real." 

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan looked at Ayla more closely. 

"I was surrounded by darkness. I heard two voices. Draco's and another voice I didn't know. It was so cold and dark. Since I am a white elf, i am weaker against overpowering darkness. I felt the same darkness in the building as I felt in my dream. I heard a laugh and suddenly I was impaled with a blood red lightsaber. I saw golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. A voice told me I would die because I heard to much. I knew that when i felt the darkness at the Senate building. The man was inside." Ayla felt tears in her eyes when she finished her story. 

The council was shocked by her story. "Do you think it could've been the Sith Lord?" Ahsoka asked. "Maybe he was making a past with Draco?" 

"That is what we fear, Padawan Tano." Mace Windu told Ahsoka.

"Who is he? It couldn't be Dooku since he can't be her eon Coruscant." Anakin stated. "The Sith Lord must be here. Somewhere on Coruscant." 

"We know this, Skywalker." Shaak Ti spoke. "How will we know who?" 

"I heard his voice. I can identify it if I heard it again." Ayla told them. 

"How do we know this dream was true?" Plo Koon asked. 

"Trust in the force, we must." Yoda advised. "Talk about this, we will." 

Ayla, Ahsoka,and Scarlet left the room for the Council to discuss her dream and about taking action. Ayla was scared because she knew the dream was true. She could feel it. Draco was planning something and she needed to stop him before it was to late. 

"I will stop you. What ever it takes,I will stop you, Draco." Ayla vowed. "I promise you."

How did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. Have a wonderful day.

Vote

Comment

Follow.

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	8. 07.

Ayla sat down outside the Jedi Temple. She looked out at the beautiful city. She prayed that the Jedi would take her dream seriously. Ayla knew she needed to train and practice her skills if she was going to defeat Draco. Scarlet and Phoenix could only teach her so much. Are you okay? Ayla looked to see Lumi curled up next to her. 

"No. I've been thinking about what happened." She admitted to her cat. 

What's wrong? 

"I've been feeling weak. Scarlet and Phoenix can only teach me so much. If I am going to defeat Draco, I need to become stronger." Ayla looked at her hands. "I can't even fight that well." 

You can fight! You saved Cody and Rex. You just need to trust and believe in yourself! Lumi tried to encourage the young mage. 

Ayla looked at Lumi. "You really think so?" 

I know so! Lumi purred. 

Ayla shook her head and smiled. "You're right. Maybe I can look around. I saw a bookstore not that far away." 

Are you sure you're allowed to go alone?

"I'm not alone. I have you." Ayla grinned at her cat. "Besides. I need to go out and explore." She stood up and started to walk down the steps of the Temple. She looked back at Lumi. "You coming?" 

Lumi shook her head and floated towards Ayla. Yes, just give me a moment. The cat shifted to her human form and smiled. "Better." She tucked in her tail and hid her ears in her hair. "You'd better hide your ears. You never know if Draco sent out Bounty Hunters." 

"Good idea." Ayla moved her hair to hide her elf ears. "I've always wanted to come here ever since we left home. It's so warm and beautiful." Ayla and Lumi looked up at the sky and watched the many ships leave and arrive the planet. 

"Agreed." Lumi looked at the Senate Building. "It is a lot bigger than I had imagined." The dome shaped building was enormous. 

"Yeah. From what I managed to see inside was amazing. Everything looked so sleek, modern, and just flat out impressive." Ayla agreed. 

The two girls walked through the upper levels of Coruscant to an older looking building. It was all wood and had a deep green paint applied. The door had a good book painting on it. The door itself has a dark red. On the window was written 'Grella's Bookshop.' "This looks like a good place to look." Ayla commented. "Reminds me of the shop back home." 

"Yeah," Lumi agreed, "it does."

Ayla opened the door and walked inside of the small book store. Shelves were filled with books. Not many people were there. She could only see a couple. There was a couch,where she saw someone reading, and multiple windows. Ayla smiled. It looked very similar to her mother's book shop back in Sondora.

"Hello! How many I help you?" A jolly twi'lek asked. The twi'lek was a pretty pink color with piercing blue eyes.

"Umm, I'm just looking around. I'll let you know if I need any help." Ayla told her. The mage looked around the small shop. She scanned the books, trying to find one that would help her. 

"Ayla! Come look at this." Lumi whisper yelled, trying not to disturb anyone. Ayla quickly came over and gasped. In front of them was a glass case. Inside was a old book with a ride on the cover. The rose had teal flames designed onto it. 

"I can't believe it." Ayla stared at the book. "This was stolen years ago. How did it end up here?" She examined the cover. Her fingers itched to touch it. 

"I have no idea." Lumi responded. 

"I see you've taken a liking to that book." Ayla heard the shopkeeper state. "No one has bought it because they can't touch it." 

Ayla nodded. "Yeah. I've heard that about old spell books. Only certain people can touch and use them." She glanced at the shopkeeper. "I was wondering if I could have it?" 

The shopkeeper looked taken aback. "Excuse me, you want the book?" Ayla nodded and the shopkeeper chuckled. "If you want, you can have it for free. It's been here for years. If you can touch it, that is." 

Ayla beamed. "Thank you," she reached for the glass case and took the book. The rose glowed slightly and Ayla looked Back at the shopkeeper. 

"Anything else you need?" She smiled sweetly.

"No, ma'am," Ayla smiled sweetly, "I have everything I need." 

"Have a nice day, dear." The shopkeeper went back to her desk. 

Ayla stared at the book in her hands and grinned. "This will teach me everything I need to know!" She whispered enthusiastically to Lumi.

"Well, we could train at the temple while we wait for the Council to let us know their decision." Lumi suggested. 

"Sounds good," Ayla agreed, "I can learn more techniques." She put the book in Lumi's bag. Ayla was about to leave when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," She exclaimed.

"It's fine." The man looked at her. He had short brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a normal brown shirt with black pants. 

Ayla nodded and quickly left. Lumi ran to catch up to Ayla, who was speeding walking back to the Jedi Temple. "Ayla!" Lumi called out to the mage. "Don't go so fast," Lumi panted, "I can't keep up with you." 

"Sorry," Ayla apologized and slowed down so Lumi could catch up. "I didn't mean to go so fast," she looked at the book, "but I really want to read this and learn from it."

Lumi panted slightly and smiled. "I understand. This discovery could change everything. Once you've started training, you could defeat Draco sooner." 

"Exactly. I need to stop him before it's too late," she looked up at the sky, "I just hope it's not too late." 

Lumi looked down. "I know. I worry about that too. However, we must keep training so we are prepared for his attack. When ever that may be." 

"I will," Ayla narrowed her eyes, "I promise." 

I'm so sorry for the late update. School work is just long and boring. I will try to update my other one shot books. 

Remember

Vote

Comment

Follow.

Bye!  
~Sietra2907


	9. 08.

Ayla quickly got back to the Jedi Temple. She slipped inside and saw Scarlet pacing the room muttering incoherently. "Scar? Is everything okay?" 

Scarlet look up to look at Ayla. "Where have you been!? I was worried sick!" The red headed woman was hugging Ayla tightly. 

"Scar! C-can't breathe," Ayla huffed out. 

"Sorry," Scarlet let her go. "Well, where were you?" 

"U-um, I was looking around at saw a book store. I went inside to look at the books. I found this," she held out the book she had found at the store. 

"This was at the bookstore?" Scarlet asked as she took the book. She opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Yes. How are you able to touch it? The lady said only few could touch it." Ayla asked, confused. 

"Well, this book came from Sondora. Sondorians can use it. However, this book is specifically for mages like you," Scarlet explained. 

"Mages like me?" Ayla asked. "What does that mean?" 

Scarlet sighed, "Each mage has a dominant type of magic. You have the white type. The white type specializes in healing and using crystals. Phoenix is the Fire Type. Are you getting this?" Scarlet looked at Ayla. 

"I think so." 

"Good. This book was stolen twenty years ago. I have no idea who did it or how it ended up here. However, it is good that you found it. This book will really help you. Phoenix and I can only teach you so much," Scary gave the book back to Ayla. 

"That's what I thought," Ayla agreed. She was hoping Scarlet had forgotten her anger from earlier. "Did I miss anything?" She innocently asked. 

"Nothing much," Scarlet glared at Ayla."Next time, tell me where you are going." 

"Okay, can I go find Ahsoka or Phoenix?" She asked her guardian. 

"Phoenix is training, and Ahsoka is with Rex watching Phoenix train. They are at the clone barracks." Scarlet looked behind her. "Looks like Lumi is tired." 

Ayla looked and saw Lumi sleeping in her cat form. "I guess so. Well, I guess I had better take her to my room." 

"You probably should," Scarlet agreed with a smile. "I can help you train with the book later if you want," Scarlet offered. 

"That would be great!" Ayla exclaimed. She picked up her cat and walked to her room in the Temple. She set Lumi on the bed and flipped through the pages of the book. 

(******)

"Ayla? Ayla? Wake up," Scarlet gently nudged the sleeping mage. Ayla moved but didn't wake up. Scarlet groaned. "Wake up!" she hissed louder. 

"Aha?" Ayla mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times and saw Scarlet standing over her. "Is something wrong?" 

Scarlet sighed, "No, but you need to get up. Training begins in five." Scarlet left the room. 

Ayla groaned. "Why?" she whined. "All I wanted was to sleep!" She got up and put on her clothes. She made her bed, grabbed her book, and left to go find Scarlet.

"You're late," Scarlet commented as Ayla entered the training room. 

"By one minute!" Ayla protested. 

"That's still late," Scarlet snapped back. "Now," she threw Ayla a sword, "we'll begin with basic fencing. Once you've gotten better with weaponry, we'll work on using the book." 

Ayla caught the sword. "O-okay." 

"Let's begin," Scarlet raised her sword and lunged at Ayla. 

(******) 

Ayla breathed heavily. They had been training for hours. Ayla had gotten better at using swords and blasters. However, Ayla didn't like using them. She preferred swords or her magic. "Are we done yet?" Ayla panted. 

"You can take a fifteen minute break," Scarlet ordered. The warrior sat down and took a gulp of water. 

Ayla sighed in relief. She also took a gulp of water. She grabbed her towel and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "Thank you," Ayla thanked Scarlet for the heavenly break. 

"Don't thank me yet. We still have your magic to work on," Scarlet smirked. "That will take another couple hours." 

Ayla groaned, "Why? I just wanted sleep!" 

"Sleep is for the weak," Scarlet glared. "Five more minutes." The warrior never went easy on anyone when they trained with her. 

For the next five minutes, Ayla meditated. She needed a clear, focused mind when she used her powers. Unfocused minds made mage magic very dangerous and unpredictable. "You ready?" Ayla opened her eyes to see Scarlet looming over her. 

Ayla stood up. "Yes, I am." 

"Good. You need to work on your stamina with using your powers. You get drained after a simple healing." Scarlet criticized the younger mage.

Ayla didn't let the criticism get to her. She knew Scarlet was right. "I know, and that is why I am training, to get stronger." 

"Exactly!" Scarlet nodded. "Now, we will work on your force fields. I will throw knives at you. You will have to block them. Understood?" Scarlet asked with slight concern in her voice. 

"I got it. Don't worry about me," Ayla assured Scarlet. 

"Okay then. Get ready," Scarlet prepared the throw a few knives and shoot a few blaster bolts. 

Ayla got into a defensive stance. She raised her hands, and Scarlet threw a knife at her. She immediate conjured up a teal, crystal shield. Scarlet smiled, "Good job. Try to hold it up." Scarlet shot a few blaster bolts at her. Ayla strained slightly, but the shield held up. 

Ayla narrowed her eyes as Scarlet kept shooting at her. Her shield started to crack. Ayla jumped to the side as the shield shattered. Scarlet kept shooting at her. Ayla was starting to feel tired, but she pushed it down. She started to create another shield. 

"Are you going to give in?" Scarlet taunted. 

"No, I never give up!" Ayla exclaimed, creating another shield. This time it was stronger. Determined, Ayla held the shield as long as she could. 

"Good job," Scarlet finally said. She ceased her shooting and Ayla sighed, dropping to her knees. "We're done for the day. Go get some rest." 

Ayla panted. She was exhausted, but she was also proud that she had gotten better. "T-thanks," she breathed out. "I-I will." Ayla took a gulp from the water bottle Scarlet gave to her. 

"We will continue tomorrow," Scarlet instructed. 

"I got it," Ayla stood up and slowly walked to her room to get some sleep. Entering her room, she flopped onto her bed and began to doze off. 

"Sleep well, Orina. You're running out if time," a voice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another one out for ya! How did you enjoy it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Have a wonderful day! 
> 
> May the Force be With You!


	10. 09.

Ayla yawned, opening her eyes. Warm sunlight flitered through the small window in her room. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. She hated getting up. Especially when the bed was so warm and inviting. Her long white hair stuck out everywhere, and she grabbed her hair brush. 

Ayla slipped on her clothes and fixed her hair to her usual style. She put her brush down and left her room. "Hey, Ayla!" Ahsoka called from down the tan halls of the Jedi Temple. 

"Ahsoka," Ayla smiled. "What do you want?" 

Ahsoka stepped towards Ayla. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for breakfast?" The togruta gave her a warm smile. 

"Sure. Training with Scarlet doesn't start for another hour," Ayla agreed. She walked with Ahsoka.

"How has that been going? You looked pretty tired at dinner," Ahsoka asked. 

"It was good. I've been getting better. I still need to work on using them without getting tired," the young mage recaped. "Scarlet had me work on my shields."

"Nice. I can't wait to see what your full potential looks like. Heck, I even wonder what mine would look like," Ahsoka laughed. 

"So do I. Even Aqua didn't show me her full potentisl." Ayla began to wonder what her potential would look like. 

"Who's Aqua?" Ahsoka asked. 

Ayla sadly looked away. That subject still hurt to talk about. She still wasn't over it. Any of it. "She was my mentor before," Ayla looked away. It hurt to talk about what happened. 

"Before what?" Ahsoka pressed wanting to know what happened. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Ayla snapped at Ahsoka. She didn't mean to snap, but she wasn't ready to accept what had happened. 

"Sorry," Ahsoka mumbled. The teenage togruta didn't mean to make Ayla mad. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just to painful to talk about right now," Ayla looked at Ahsoka and smiled. 

"It's fine. Let's hurry up and get some food before Anakin eats it all," Ahsoka joked. 

Ayla laughed at the joke. "Yeah. Plus, we have to eat before training, not after." 

The two teenagers entered the mess hall and sat down at an empty table with their breakfast. "Hey, Ahsoka!" Ahsoka looked up to see a young woman with copper brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore purple Mandalorian armor and held her tray. 

"Oh, hey Kayla!" Ahsoka smiled at Kayla. 

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" She asked both girls. 

Ayla shrugged, and Ahsoka nodded. "Sure. We don't mind." 

"Thanks," Kayla thanked and sat on the other side of the table. "Who is this?" Kayla gestured to Ayla. 

"Oh! Kayla, this is Ayla. Ayla, meet Kayla. She is one of the best medics in the Republic army. She usually works with either thr 212th or the 501st." Ahsoka introduced Kayla to Ayla. 

Kayla blushed with embarrassment. "I wouldn't say the best." 

Ayla smiled at Kayla. "It's nice to meet you. As Ahsoka said, my name is Ayla. I just arrived here the other day. Though, I never saw you at Endor. Then again, I wasn't really looking," she admitted. 

Kayla looked at her with wide eyes. "You were at Endor!?" 

"Y-yeah, why?" Ayla asked, wondering if she offended the Mandalorian. 

Kayla leaned closer to her. "Did you save my vod?" 

"Vod?" Ayla didn't understand the word. She didn't really know other languages. Well, other than Sondorian. 

"It's Mando'a for brother or sister," Ahsoka explained. "She meant Cody and Rex." 

Kayla nodded after she took a bite of her space waffles. "Did you?" She asked again. 

"Well, yeah, I did," Ayla looked slightly embarrassed. 

"Thank you," Kayla smiled at her. "I don't know what I would've done if they had died." 

Ahsoka looked shocked. "She actually said thanked you. She never is this nice to strangers!" 

Ayla giggled. "I guess I have that kind of charm." 

The three girls laughed. "So where were you?" Ahsoka asked, taking afew bites of her breakfast. 

"Well, I was asked by Fox to help out with the Guard. One if their medics, Axel, was injured. Since each company had a medic, I thought I could help out here." Kayla shrugged. 

"How was that?" Ahsoka asked, wincing a little. 

Ayla was confused at Ahsoka's reaction. What was so bad about the Guard? What even was the Guard? 

"It was okay. I still wish I could do more to help them. They are seriously over worked. Plus, with all the clone discrimination, it's even harder to get patrols done," Kayla sighed. 

"Oh, that's not good. Wait, you said Fox asked you? Did he really?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. 

"Yep! He may seem gruff on the outside, but on the inside he is just a stressed cinnomon roll child," Kayla laughed. 

"Wait, Fox?" Ayla spoke up. "I think he was the one who helped me at the Senate Building." 

"Probably was. He was on duty their a couple days ago," Kayla shrugged. "I was on patrol with Thorn." 

"He seemed nice," Ayla smiled. "Thorn was the one who asked me a few auestions about what happened," Ayla commented. 

"Wow, you really get around," Kayla smiled. Ahsoka snickered and ate some more of her food. 

"What did you mean when you called Cody and Rex your brothers?" Ayla asked. She was getting more curious about Kayla by the minute. 

"It's complicated. Jango Fett found me as a child and took me in. I grew up on Kamino with Cody, Rex, Wolffe, Bly, Ponds, and Fox. Anyways, how have you been liking Coruscant?" Kayla asked. 

"Well, it's been nice. I've never seen so many ships or species on one planet before," Ayla admitted. "I really like it here." 

Kayla smiled, finishing up her food. "Well, I have to get going. I told Fox I'd help him get revenge on Ponds," she got up. "See ya around." Kayla took her tray and left the mess hall. 

"She's nice," Ayla commented to Ahsoka. 

"Most of the time. She can get super protective when one of her friends or family gets hurt," Ahsoka shuddered. "I've seen what she can do." Ahsoka remembered when Kayla did to Aurra Sing when she found out the bounty hunter had taken Ponds. 

"Was it that bad?" Ayla looked worried. 

"Well, let's just say the bounty hunter wasn't going to be working for a while," Ahsoka nervously chuckled. 

"Oh, would she do that to any of us?" Ayla was starting to get slightly scared of Kayla. 

"No, she won't. Not unless you give her good reason," Ahsoka looked at her holopad. "I have to get going. Master Skywalker has some training planned. Maybe see you after?" Ahsoka asked as she stood up. 

"Yeah, afterwards sounds fine. Scarlet is probably waiting for me," Ayla took care of her breakfast and left the mess hall with Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka left the mage and went to find her master. Ayla began walking to the Scarlet's training room. She stopped and looked around after hearing a noise. When she saw nothing, she kept walking. 

"Be alert, Orina. I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I couldn't resist in adding Kayla. I tried..... Anyways, I based Ayla's feelings at the beginning of the chapter after my own. As some of you many know if you follow me, my uncle died two years ago on June 3rd. I'm still not over it, but I'm getting better. I apologize if it seems depressing. Writing helps me to cope with it. 
> 
> May the Force be with you snd have a wonderful day!


End file.
